Two Birds, One Stone
by Regina Evans
Summary: The story of an alchemist who leaned on the wrong wall...
1. Chapter 1

"IT HAD TO BE _THAT_ WALL, DIDN'T IT? HOW DO I ALWAYS SCREW MYSELF OVER LIKE THIS?" Edward Elric was pacing on the train.

Alphonse looked worried. "Brother, sit down. You're going to fall over if we make a sharp turn. Plus, you're worrying the people in the car with us."

Three faces looked at the brothers curiously: a red head who was entirely too curious for his own good, a girl with hair bigger than Armstrong, and a boy with glasses and messy hair who was relaxed and only showed his wonder in his eyes.

The red head spoke up and his accent was thick. "Who in the bloody hell are you two, anyway. You're m-"

"Stop it." The boy with glasses cut off the red head. "Lay off it, Ron. Let him explain himself."

Ed stopped pacing and pointed at the boy with glasses. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I didn't-"

"Shut up, okay? I just…I was at the train station. We were waiting by platform nine. I leaned against the wall and BAM. I pulled Alphonse in with me so we wouldn't be separated."

The three huddled among themselves. The girl spoke in a hushed tone. "I just don't see how muggles could get in. It doesn't make any sense."

The boy with glasses spoke next. "Well I've never heard of there being a spell keeping muggles out. They just don't know where it is. This must have happened before. We'll ask Dumbledore."

The red head named Ron rolled his eyes. "Why do we always consult Dumbledore?"

The boy with glasses looked irritated. "Because he's headmaster and I'm his favorite so I'll never get in trouble. Hell, Ron. I thought you of all people would've figured that out."

The girl looked upset. "Harry, you shouldn't take advantage of Dumbledore. You expect him to be your best friend who can tell you everything because he knows everything. What happens when he can't tell you something? What are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "He's never not told me something so I don't have to worry, do I?" The girl sighed. "Hermione, just relax. We're on our way to Hogwarts yet again. Once we get there everything will be great and-"

Hermione grew more upset. She flung her arm in the direction of the Elrics. "We have two muggles with us! How are things going to be great?"

Harry shrugged. "I have the invisibility cloak, but…" He judged the size of Alphonse Elric and was skeptical.

Hermione sighed again. "That can't be the solution to everything. We're out growing it. Maybe the younger brother can use it."

Edward blew up. "WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? SAY THAT TO MY FACE, GIRL. AND I'M THE OLDER BROTHER, EDWARD ELRIC. THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMSIT."

Hermione was about to retort when she stopped. "Wait, alchemist? Alchemy was proved to not be possible."

Ed grinned. "I love ignorant people. I'm like a god to them."

Hermione ignored him and continued with her thought. "Of course, alchemy aided with magic works but you have to know the right spells. That's what potions is all about. It's based off of old alchemy ideas."

Ed looked confused. "What a minute, what's this about magic?"

The three kids in uniform stared at the golden haired alchemist in disbelief. Harry shook his head, his eyes wide. "I can't believe this. How can I, Harry Potter, come across an alchemist who doesn't know what magic is?"

"Harry Potter? Hey Al, didn't we see that book back in Central?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A book about me? I didn't know they wrote biographies…"

"Hey Mr. Big Shot, can you stop thinking everything is about you? Tch. The book is fictional. I flipped through it because it was titled "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." I have an interest in the stone so I thought any source might be worth a glance.

Alphonse looked exasperated. "Brother, you didn't just flip through it. You read the whole series meticulously over and over. You treated it like Dr. Marcoh's cook book. You didn't even tell me anything about it. I'm still upset that you spent so much time on something you didn't tell me about. You wouldn't even let me read it."

"WELL YOU DON'T _HAVE_ TO READ IT NOW, AL." He glanced at the three students next to him. "We're living it. I didn't want to admit it because it seems so unreal, but this is the same stuff that happens in the book. Same characters. I bet the same scar."

Harry put his hand to his forehead where his carefully arranged bangs covered his scar. "How did you know about that if you're a muggle?"

Ed grew frustrated. "I'm not a muggle, I'm an alchemist and I'm on my way to Hogwarts."


	2. If I continue this

Hey guys! Sorry, this ISN'T a new chapter but I figured I'd let you know I moved this fic to AO3. I just like the format better. My username there is aprofessorstale. If you're still waiting for updates for some CRAZY reason, thanks for your...patience and your strange loyalty. NEVER DOUBT THAT I DO INDEED LOVE YOU.


End file.
